


ficlets, gifts and requests

by vnjc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, none of these are connected in any way but i wanna keep them in one work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnjc/pseuds/vnjc
Summary: 1.i breathe what's yours, you breathe what's mine, in which naruto and sasuke's final fight goes the way it should have gone.2.fall into my arms instead, a classic mutual pining high school miscommunication. they're both bad at it.3.don't wanna walk alone, pre-elopement jitters. it's okay to have bad days.4.carve it into stone instead, a compromise that's been a long time coming, two hokage hats for two gods of shinobi.5.prices to fame, in which it's too late for a half-assed confession and sasuke lies to naruto for the first time. taka's there too.6.boyfriends, huh, unstoppable force (sasuke's commitment issues) vs unmovable object (naruto's devotion and all the time in the world).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! tumblr user [@sasdyke](https://sasdyke.tumblr.com) here. if you ever have any prompt/request then just hit me up!

i breathe what's yours, you breathe what's mine

Naruto can’t feel anything anymore but the overwhelming press of Sasuke’s chakra everywhere around him and Sasuke’s fist connecting with his cheek over and over and over and over. Isn’t that what he wanted? Isn’t that what he’s been waiting for all his life, to die like this? Sasuke’s pinning him down with his thighs, but it’s not like Naruto’s got much strength left; maybe enough for an attack or two, judging by how he just fell over trying to form another Rasengan. Their chakras, or what remains of them, are connected so deeply that everything is Sasuke. Sasuke is everything. Haven’t they always been each other’s one and only? They’re so close that Naruto can feel Sasuke breathing, greedy, desperate, and there’s never been a sight more beautiful than him, the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, face bloody, clothes torn. Naruto is beyond obsessed, he’s gone. 

Sasuke hesitates for a split second, no doubt calculating his next move, and Naruto seizes him by that ridiculous collar of his shirt. Still using the element of surprise, he pushes himself up, muscles burning, head fuzzy with all the punches he’s taken, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter, because Sasuke’s fighting for breath. His hair’s all over his face and his knees are digging into Naruto’s hipbone, but it doesn’t matter. Naruto’s had enough of fighting, enough of waiting and running and hurting, so he presses their mouths together like he was always meant to do; Sasuke gasps against his lips, but he pushes Naruto closer, closer. For the longest time they breathe each other’s air, trade it back and forth but it doesn’t get any less dizzying. Naruto lets himself fall and when his back hits the ground it makes Sasuke grin, breaking the kiss. There’s so much to be said, but for now this may be enough.

* * *

fall into my arms instead

This is not how it should be going down. This is not how it should be going down _ at all _ and Naruto’s palms are getting sweaty, so he shoves them into his pockets and hopes Sasuke doesn’t notice. He bites down on his bottom lip and swallows nervously. 

“Yeah, so maybe it was me. Maybe it was. Okay, it was me. So?”, he huffs, because all he’s got left is a crumble of dignity before he starts blushing. “Maybe I was the one who said I had a crush on you in third grade, what about it?”

Sasuke throws his head back and laughs, and his laughter shouldn’t sound this good but Naruto’s had his fair share of beer and embarrassment, he’s allowed to be sappy. Even if Sasuke’s laughing at him. “It’s taken you this long to admit?”, he snorts and looks at Naruto like they’re kids again and Sasuke had surpassed him in some stupid challenge again. It’s been years of this, chasing after each other for the sake of a rivalry that Naruto wouldn’t mind putting to an end if it meant something more. Something more, something Naruto is imagining right now as they stand next to each other, just on the edge of tipsiness and almost touching. He can almost picture it, not a perfect kiss but a good one nonetheless, just enough of Sasuke’s tongue in his mouth to make him gasp and maybe an excuse to run his hand through Sasuke’s hair-

“Snap out of it,” Sasuke says and Naruto is reminded of why he usually doesn’t drink at parties. Ever since Ino dragged out an old yearbook and the memories of a pyjama- party-turned-confession-night, Naruto has been mortified at the idea of coming clean to Sasuke about his years-long crush and he needed the buzz to actually show up at the party. Sakura was a great hostess as always, supplying the guests with copious amount of beer and liquor and Naruto had been doing a great job of drinking with Kiba and trying not to run into Sasuke, who didn’t show up before midnight anyway, with that clique of friends Naruto isn’t jealous of. He isn’t, really; it’s perfectly fine that Sasuke talks to other people. He’d better not kiss other people, though, but Naruto isn’t sure how to voice that one and not get laughed at. Sasuke would probably make out with Suigetsu just to get on Naruto’s nerves. Asshole. “Naruto, you okay?” Pretty asshole.

“Yeah, fucking great. Go back to the other guys, I’m not stopping you,” Naruto says like a liar. Sasuke stares at him like he’s the biggest moron in the universe, which is actually statistically possible if Naruto thinks about it some more. He doesn’t want to, though. 

“I’m talking to you now, though. You’ve had a crush on me since third grade?”

“See? I’m embarrassing. Now go have fun and leave me alone, asshole.”

“I’m the asshole now? Why the fuck have you been acting so distant, then?” Sasuke’s hands are on his hips and there’s a hint of red on his cheeks, as always when he’s getting mad. “You think I- Naruto, you’re so fucking dense.” It might be Naruto’s brain giving up on him, but unless he’s imagining it all, Sasuke actually cups his face. And leans in. “I can’t believe you.” If there’s a hint of that cherry liquor on Sasuke’s breath that Naruto knows Karin stole from her mom’s cabinet, he doesn’t mind it at all, because they’re suddenly kissing and it’s messy and Sasuke pushes him against a wall and Naruto’s hands find their way under Sasuke’s shirt. The sounds of the party fade in the distance, because this is all Naruto can think about, Sasuke’s kiss and the little gasp he makes when Naruto’s cold fingertips press into his sides.

* * *

don't wanna walk alone

It’s late enough, late to the point when it’s basically early; Naruto forgot to close the blinds properly and the first hints of morning light are peeking through, shy and curious. Their shirts are unironed, there are unwashed dishes in the kitchen from last night’s dinner and Sasuke doesn’t feel like talking to anyone at all. Except for Naruto, of course; Naruto whose fingers are combing through Sasuke’s hair, Naruto who couldn’t sleep, tossing restlessly all night. By the time Sasuke went to bed, Naruto still hadn’t fallen asleep, which was usually a bad sign. Sasuke is used to it by now, so he doesn’t even react when Naruto wakes up again and again, gets up to drink some water, puts on a sweatshirt (Sasuke’s, of course) or takes it off. That’s why it was a surprise when Naruto nudged him awake around five in the morning, if he read the clock correctly.

“I need you right now,” Naruto said, uncharacteristically quiet. He put his head in the crook of Sasuke’s neck and Sasuke could feel how fast his heart was beating, like he’d ran ten miles or had a nightmare. Sasuke started to fall back asleep, but Naruto moved again, pushed his cold feet between Sasuke’s legs in a pathetic attempt to get warm and started playing with Sasuke’s hair. That’s how they’re lying when the sun starts to rise. 

“Can we cancel?”

Sasuke smiles; Naruto’s hand brushes his cheek. “You wanna cancel, ditch our friends and tell them you got cold feet?” Which he does have, just the literal kind. How does a person get so hot during the day and so cold at night? 

“No, I- I wanna do it. Just- not with anybody else. Just me and you. Are you okay with that?”

There’s the beginning of a headache forming in Sasuke’s temples, a second, restless pulse. It doesn’t feel like it’s gonna be a good day for him, either. He nods and presses a kiss to the inside of Naruto’s wrist. “We forgot to buy rings.” 

Naruto’s eyes widen. “We did? Shit, we did,” he snorts. “Come on, Sasuke, that’s hilarious. How long did we plan this? At least a couple of weeks, and we forgot the rings. Hey, talk to me.” Sasuke was so warm, comfortable and tired that he started falling back asleep. “Talk to me, Sas.”

“Tired,” Sasuke mumbles, startled awake by Naruto tugging at his hair gently. “Love you. Please let me sleep.” His head hurts, his legs are falling asleep and there’s a patch of sunlight that’s uncomfortably warm on the top of his head.

“I’m talking to you. Hey, I know it’s early-”

“Then let me sleep.” Naruto’s still playing with Sasuke’s hair, but they’re both used to it; Naruto just needs to do something with his hands if he’s awake. 

“Are you sure we can cancel?”, Naruto asks, suddenly back in that panicky state. “I mean, our friends will get mad at us if we just- go and do it, right?”

Sasuke sighs, fighting the urge to fall asleep again. “Whatever, it’s our life, Naruto, they’ll get over it.” Naruto nods and sighs. “We have time. We can get married some other day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a request of "do it i dare you" and "zero fucks given, next please" for an ask meme! love everyone who sent something, i swear im working on it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from a quote that goes [If I could rewrite our story, I’d erase our names from history, and carve them into stone instead. I’d rather us be forgotten together than remembered apart.](https://lostcap.tumblr.com/post/103494182883/if-i-could-rewrite-our-story-id-erase-our-names)

carve it into stone instead

Naruto’s grin has something of a feral animal in it, like he’d somehow become more corrupted by the fox since Kakashi has last seen him, or maybe he’s just less restrained now, no longer a child or a soldier but a survivor, clearly coping better than the rest of them. “Zero fucks given, next complaint, please,” he laughs and Sasuke smiles at that too. They’re not touching, but it’s obvious that they’re inseparable in a way that no one wants to address. The teenagers that left the village over two years ago are gone and in their place are adults, capable and deadly and in sync; Kakashi looks away from the chain around Naruto’s neck and the golden ring hanging from it, a perfect match to Sasuke’s. “You clearly need us, ‘ttebayo, we’re the only capable people for the hat! Look at Kakashi-sensei, he can’t take it anymore- right, Kakashi-sensei?”

Kakashi blinks rapidly and tries not to yawn. “Yes, yes, right. Physically crumbling.” Sasuke snorts at that and doesn’t even try to muffle it, the asshole. 

“The council has discussed the matter in your absence thoroughly and our terms haven’t changed,” one of the elders says. “Unlike you, we represent the interest of the village. All you can do is accept our last offer and be grateful for it. Your input would, of course, be valued, but the Hokage shouldn’t-” 

Sasuke grits his teeth. Naruto takes a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth. “Look at Suna, thriving under Gaara’s hand. We’ve been there so many times…” Naruto plays with the ring, thinking. “Gaara even-”, he cuts off rapidly at Sasuke’s tongue click, bites his bottom lip and continues after a moment, “I mean, clearly he’s doing a great job. It’s time for our generation to take over, don’t you see? You’ve made enough mistakes.” One of the women gasps, offended, and for a moment the pressure in the room drops, electricity crackling in Kakashi’s ears. It’s fleeting, gone before anyone adds two and two together, but Kakashi knows. His students, the gods of shinobi, are a force to be reckoned with, not some pushovers and political pawns. 

“Are you threatening the council, jinchuuriki?”

“Sasuke and I are the best choice,” Naruto replies and it sounds like _ I’m just getting started. _ “Besides, we have Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei’s approval!” He waves the scroll around again, Tsunade’s letter, short and to the point, a clear endorsement of Naruto and Sasuke’s claims to the Hokage position. Kakashi has been arguing their case too, but it keeps coming back to this, their fundamental distrust towards the nine-tails jinchuuriki and the last Uchiha despite everything. It was the same after the war, but it’s been two years and every village has been slowly picking itself up while Konoha stayed behind. News of Sasuke and Naruto travelling the world and helping it recover rebuild reached the Leaf regularly, much to the council’s agitation, and Kakashi really has grown tired of the hat. He’s done enough, he was always just a buffer between wartime and peace, timeout that has grown too long because the elders said Sasuke should’ve been imprisoned and Naruto just left without a second thought. “ _ You’re _ the reason why Konoha hasn’t moved on, all of you, stuck in your old ways!” Naruto talks like it’s something him and Sasuke discussed a lot on the road, more collected now but no less passionate. 

Some of the elders sigh, cough into their elbows. They’re all so proud and petty and useless, Kakashi thinks. “What about you, how could we trust you to be in charge of the village?”, a an accusing voice says. “You’re a criminal, an Uchiha.”

Sasuke scoffs, lets Naruto intertwine their fingers. “I want justice for my clan. I want to change the village so no more children suffer like we had to. I can improve it. You may not live to see the effects of our change, but we won’t repeat your mistakes.” It’s stiff and practiced, but it has to do. Between two former Hokage, Sakura Haruno and Gaara of the Sand vouching for both of them and the desperation with which Konoha has been trying to cling to the last of its political power, it’s painfully obvious that the village needs them. 

“Haven’t we had enough today?”, Kakashi says, rubbing at his eyes. He really is getting too old for this, and he misses his dogs a lot. Sakura excuses herself first, then the council, some faster than others. Naruto and Sasuke exchange glances that say more than an entire conversation, lost in their private world for a moment, fingers still laced together. They instinctively lean in towards each other and Naruto’s soft smile makes Sasuke smile a little too. When they break eye contact, the hum of chakra in the room subsides a bit, less intense.

Someone reaches out for Sasuke as he turns around to leave. “We could still see you punished, Uchiha,” a whisper is heard and Kakashi freezes. The council has been out of touch with reality for a long time, but an open challenge like this one is enough proof for him to realize how badly Konoha needs young blood.

“Do it, I dare you,” Sasuke replies, still and deadly. Naruto’s looking at him, he always is, except there’s a dangerous glint in his eyes, but he doesn’t interrupt. This is Sasuke’s fight, not his own. “A bold move against one of your future Hokage.” How sure of himself he sounds, how far he’s come since his defection. No one but Naruto is capable of holding the gaze of those eyes that have seen so much and never forget a slight. 

It doesn’t take long for everyone to leave the Tower after that. Kakashi stays behind to watch his former students, lost to the world again, Naruto’s back pressed against the wall in the nearest alleyway, hand resting on Sasuke’s neck, pulling him in. Sasuke kisses him slowly, patiently, tipping Naruto’s chin up and Kakashi looks away. It’s not for anyone to see, this easy intimacy they must’ve fallen into on the road, their matching rings and private conversations without any words. Still, Kakashi smiles to himself. The future Lords Seventh Hokage, setting a fine example.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck boruto lives. also stan team taka or die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no words. yes the title is from larger than life by the backstreet boys. dude you are reading this you dont get to judge _me_

prices to fame

Even Sasuke’s usual black attire doesn’t cut it. He should’ve worn a black veil, or a mask, or some other ridiculous things that he and his team kept coming up with last night, bouncing ideas off each other as they drained bottle after bottle. His team, all of them holding up rather well considering that they’re all running on no sleep. They didn’t ask and he didn’t tell, but the reason was obvious; still, they had fun and it’s been a long time since Sasuke could say that he had fun. The pounding headache is worth it, nothing that Karin’s skilled hands couldn’t fix, and he’s got enough experience with no sleep as an insomniac that it’s almost like there are no consequences.

That’s not to say that he doesn’t feel terrible, a tight feeling in his chest that makes it hard to breathe, a knot in his stomach. So much he never said and won’t get to say now. An Uchiha’s pride is a powerful weapon, even if it’s aimed at Sasuke’s own heart. Juugo must’ve sensed his grim thoughts; he puts a warm hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and Sasuke tries to relax his muscles. They’re all sitting in the back, as hidden as possible without actually hiding, a subconscious decision on Sasuke’s side or maybe someone else’s intention- it might not have been a coincidence that there were four vacant seats in the last row. Karin and Suigetsu sit on the sides, Juugo and Sasuke between them. Suigetsu provides an endless stream of commentary that’s more welcome than Sasuke would like to admit. They don’t intend to stay after the ceremony, anyway; there’s a map of hot spring resorts far away from Konoha that Sasuke picked up in Suna at Gaara’s insistence that he finally unwind. The four of them, Taka, made ambitious plans last night, growing from extravagant to unreasonable as they got progressively wasted, but Sasuke does have the Uchiha fortune to spend. His friends deserve the splurge, anyway, they’ve been witness to silent rages and loud monologues with the sounds of his Chidori in the background for long enough.

“She looks like a sex doll,” Suigetsu snorts and Karin whacks him on the back of his head immediately. “What, I said it! Look at her!”, he stage-whispers and Sasuke is inclined to agree; Hinata does look weird in all that makeup and in a traditional robe. It’s easier to focus on her than on Naruto. The shadows under his eyes are so pronounced that Sasuke can see them from across the room, even his usual grin doesn’t even seem believable. Maybe it’s just Sasuke being jealous. But what is there to be jealous of? A loveless marriage, a lifetime of being chained to Konoha. He just assumed they would have time to talk it out. After the Valley, they’d been at the edge of a revelation. There was almost something, between the way Naruto never let Sasuke out of his sight and how they discovered that sleeping curled into each other helped with nightmares. Then they recovered, at least in Sakura and Tsunade’s eyes and suddenly there were meetings and paperwork and they saw each other less and less until Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore and left Konoha. Naruto sent him a letter, then another and then came his Hokage training and a thousand other excuses and the letters stopped.

It takes Juugo’s steady hand on his shoulder and Karin’s promise of a strong drink to sit through the ceremony; it’s long, full of promises and lies and everyone is so happy it hurts. He knows there’s no love between them, not with how Naruto is looking at Sasuke while Hinata speaks her vows, like he could leave if Sasuke asked him to. Sasuke tried once.

Naruto and Hinata don’t even kiss at the end, too embarrassed or too tired or too inexperienced, Sasuke doesn’t care. He remembers the taste of miso so many years ago.

Of course Naruto pushes through the crowd, leaving Hinata behind, stuck in a conversation with whatever Hyuuga grabbed her first. He sends Karin a pleading look; her smile drops and the mood between the four of them tanks, but she grabs Juugo and Suigetsu and lets Naruto and Sasuke speak in relative privacy. That’s not to say his team isn’t in hearing vicinity, which he’s grateful for. Naruto opens his mouth and closes it, sighs and combs through his hair nervously. “I just wanted to-”

“Whatever you want to say,” Sasuke cuts in, “it doesn’t matter. You made your choice.” They blew each others’ arms off and Naruto still chose the village, not him. The village and Hinata with her virgin blush and family connections.

Hurt flashes in Naruto’s eyes and Sasuke can’t help but think _finally, finally you get it_. “I can’t lose you, Sasuke. We have to- stay friends, at least. Everyone’s so happy for me and Kakashi-sensei says I’ll be taking the hat soon but ever since you left I-”

This is not the right place for this conversation, with a hundred shinobi and civilians around them, Sasuke’s nails digging into his palm and the effort that it takes Naruto not to punch Sasuke or kiss him. They seem to be permanently stuck between one or the other. “I can’t lose you, Sasuke.”

“What exactly do you mean by that?”, Sasuke replies, lightning-quick as always and Naruto flinches. Maybe something that broke at the Valley didn’t set right after all.

Naruto swallows and Sasuke watches his throat, mouth suddenly dry. “Don’t you know? I love you. Not her. But you left again and she was there and- _fuck_, we just won a war, Sasuke, and we came back home and she was there and I didn’t want to fight another war at home, too. Please try to understand, I just-”

“I don’t understand. All that chasing, everything you said when we-” Sasuke’s stump throbs with a flash of pain, “what was it for? I don’t recognize you.” Naruto slumps, looks for some surface to rest against but finds none.

“It was hard for me too, y’know? I don’t want it. Tsunade is leaving, Sakura’s always at work, all our friends are busy, it’s nothing like when we were kids. I can’t lose you, too.”

“_Your_ friends, Naruto. _My_ friends are here, they came for me because I asked them to.” Even now, tired and angry and on edge, Sasuke knows Taka will have his back. He turns his head to see Suigetsu baring his teeth at Karin, being his usual amused but annoyed self. If they leave now, the two of them will have gotten in a fight before midday. Why do weddings take place in the morning, anyway?

Naruto seems defeated; that’s a new look on him. “Will you at least come back? Can we still talk?” Sasuke nods. When did all of this happen? When did they grow up? “I need you, Sasuke.”

They never lied to each other. Through everything, Sasuke and Naruto have been honest, but this time it’s different. Maybe it’s Sasuke’s hangover or the fact that Hinata is looking at them now, expressionless, dolled-up. Sakura and Kakashi’s eyes are on them too; their time is up. Friends or not, they no longer belong to each other. Sasuke swallows through the lump in his throat. “I don’t- I don’t need you,” he manages to get out. His first lie of many more to come, he can feel. “I have to go.”

Sasuke lets Juugo deal with the pleasantries and just counts down the minutes til his first drink of the day. Sakura walks up to him, a kind of satisfaction in her eyes that has Sasuke’s blood boiling and freezing at the same time. She asks about his arm and about his travels and bites her lip and Sasuke just stares at her until Karin finally breaks free of whatever conversation Naruto roped her into and looks at Sasuke expectantly. He nods once and leaves Sakura mid-sentence, something about him needing regular medical assistance and a prosthetic and a thinly-veiled invitation. He knows exactly what she wants from him and he isn’t in a giving mood. “Let’s get out of here,” Sasuke chokes out, his patience wearing thin, “before I make another mistake.”

It isn’t much longer afterwards that they’re leaving the gates of Konoha behind, Juugo’s calm energy pleasantly grounding, Suigetsu chattering about the inn that they _must_ visit on the way to the first onsen. Karin produces a hip-flask from her bag and Sasuke is grateful as he drains it; the burn in his chest has nothing to do with the sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small thing i wrote today that i really love. dedicated to tyler [@sasukenthusiast](https://sasukenthusiast.tumblr.com) on tumblr. luv u sir the vibes are lovely

boyfriends, huh

it’s very impromptu, it catches sasuke off guard so much that he almost cuts himself while cooking. not that naruto’s kitchen is a) comfortable enough for two people to cook and talk b) functional, and it’s definitely sasuke’s own knife that him and itachi sharpen with these ridiculous expensive sharpening stones. they’re cooking, or rather sasuke is cooking because for all of naruto’s genius he’s helpless as an infant or an inebriated deidara in the kitchen and sasuke really can’t handle takeout right now. 

“you keep talking about your brother, but won’t let me meet him yet, i see, i see,” naruto laughs, absentmindedly tapping out a rhythm on his beer can. another thing sasuke doesn’t understand how he can tolerate. “don’t you wanna invite your boyfriend to a family dinner-  _ oh, fuck _ , i-”

it’s so out of place, out of this world for sasuke to consider. this is it, isn’t it? they’re in naruto’s tiny kitchen, sasuke is literally wearing naruto’s oversized shirt right now, making them dinner. “that’s what we are?”, sasuke asks, facing away from him. there’s a lump in his throat that he can’t swallow, looking at naruto’s face - hopeful, embarrassed, amused, whichever it is, sasuke can’t handle it. just saying it feels like a heart attack and walking on glass at the same time. 

“i, uh, well, aren’t we? i mean, uh, i would- i would say that, yeah, unless you- unless you don’t want to, that’s fine too, i just-”

“no, it’s okay, i just- didn’t expect it, that’s it. i mean, i mean it makes sense, right, i wouldn’t really know but i guess it does.”

naruto exhales slowly, through his mouth, same as itachi when sasuke used to be even more of a burden to him than he is now. “can you look at me, sasuke?” it takes way too long, but when sasuke finally wills himself to do it, there’s nothing short of happiness on naruto’s face, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. “boyfriends, huh?” sasuke blushes despite himself and looks away, a strange feeling bursting through his chest. naruto’s having none of it, he grips sasuke’s chin and forces him to keep looking, to stop running. “you good?”, he asks, amused by their constant emotional game of cat-and-dog. they both know he won this round but when they kiss, it doesn’t feel like much of a failure for sasuke.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kisses to everyone who sent a prompt! and to **YOU** for reading!


End file.
